The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Synjac Oranfus’.
‘Synjac Oranfus’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium sized flowers with orange-red and yellow two-toned colored ray florets, dark yellow-green foliage, uniform ball-shaped plant habit and a natural season flowering about mid-September.
‘Synjac Oranfus’ originates as a natural whole plant mutation of ‘Yojacqueline’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,927, and was discovered outdoor in a large quantity trial format and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of the parent cultivar in a controlled breeding program in Alva, Fla. in November 2006. The parent cultivar ‘Yojacqueline’ has two-toned pink ray florets and has a slower flowering response in shaded crops.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Synjac Oranfus’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in December 2006 in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla.